


Ephemeral at best

by E_rubecula



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_rubecula/pseuds/E_rubecula
Summary: Roman thinks about killing Jason.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Ephemeral at best

He was surrounded in his office going through the agenda, a mundane Tuesday. Yes he said, do this and do that. No, he said, he will not repeat himself. The goons eyed each other with timid hesitation. They will screw up and come back beaten and battered again. Morons.

The door swung open. People turned to look; he had turned himself without realizing it. A splash of red, bright as if still pulsing in the arteries, daring to introduce himself into the mix of black.

Let him have it. He thought. If it is attention he wants, let him have all of it.

He had declared his devotion to him, over and over. He offered him power, control, and dignity on the knees – all the grandeur in life; yet the boy looked unmoved, unbothered, like he didn’t understand, didn’t care to. The brat. He should kill him, should have killed him a long time ago. Drain his blood to dim that smugness in his eyes. He should. He would.

But he only sighed and ordered people to leave. Jason lingered, knowing he was excepted, strolling in his office, speaking for the sake of it, cracking jokes when not getting a response; poor thing couldn’t stand one moment of silence. There was a stiffness in his posture; he called his name to soothe it, content to see how responsive his boy was; he stopped his agitation, came closer, eyes shining with the flirtatious curiosity that he has always secretly hated. He pushed down his nausea and petted him, when the boy had allowed it, he wrapped his hands around his neck, suddenly decided that this is going to be the day he finally gives in to the urge. 

Jason kicked his legs weakly, dread and desire warring on his face. When they locked eyes, those emotions crystallized into something unrecognizable; his body stilled; then slowly, it relaxed, opened up, soft and obedient and inviting. Do anything to me, it said. Anything you want.

So he tightened his grip, hoping to choke that emptiness out. He wanted the boy to struggle more, to put on the fight he knew he was capable of. But it didn’t happen. Jason only clawed weakly at his hands, back arched, lips parted, gazing into him, almost encouraging. Before he knew it, he had let go. Breathing heavily, fuming, cock hard as a rock.

Jason was smiling, breathlessly caressing the red marks on his neck. Then he reached up, placing his hand on the bare chest under the older man's unbuttoned shirt and loosened tie. Only then did he register his own heartbeat, and was suddenly struck by how devastatingly intimate this all is. He was in awe.

He should have killed him a long time ago, he thought absently.

Now both of them are damned.


End file.
